A Slytherin Potter
by Harry Clone
Summary: Harry was sorted in Slytherin. Then resorted into Gryffindor.
1. Prolouge

Someone screwed-up Fate. I'm not saying any names like Voldemort or Malfoy or someone, but there is no way it should have happened like that. Harry DID NOT shake hands with Draco Malfoy. There I said…er…wrote it. And Ron definitely did NOT leave Harry to go and sit with his brothers and MOST assuredly accepted the apology Harry tried to give him afterwards and DIDN'T call him an evil git, or something.

Harry was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry took on Fluffy, a Devil's Snare, winged keys, a giant chess game, Snape's riddle and the mirror of Erised alone.

He slid through the schools plumbing down into the Chamber of Secrets to face Riddle and a Basilisk with only a fraud, a phoenix, and Gryffindor's sword (which wasn't a surprise). And Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, was Harry's first friend.

His wrongly accused Godfather kidnapped Harry, along with Ron and Hermione Granger, though Ron didn't talk or look at Harry the whole time. Ron took offense to Harry thanking him for helping to capture Pettigrew and getting Sirius exonerated (Sirius later became a Auror). Harry moved in with Sirius and Remus after Sirius's manor in the country became protected.

Harry was unwillingly entered in the Triwizard Tournament. Ginny defiantly was waiting for him at the bottom of the lake. And the Weasleys threatened Harry for his attention to Ginny. And Harry gave the twins his winnings, although he had to come up with an elaborate scheme that involved a Gringotts account and a Post-Office owl.

Harry left the castle on Thestrals alone with Ginny to go to the Ministry of Magic and fought off every major Death Eater alone. Dumbledore received a mortal wound and died at St. Mungo's three days later.

And Harry was transferred into Gryffindor at the insistence of Professor McGonagall.


	2. Wizard's Challenge

Harry entered the Great Hall for the welcoming feast and took his new place at the Gryffindor table, just in time to watch the Sorting. He applauded with the Gryffindors every time a new first year arrived.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron Weasley asked after he finally noticed Harry.

Harry to ignored him, removing his emotions from his face, and helped himself to something from a random plate. He began to eat, without realizing what he was eating.

Ron came over to face him, "I asked you a question."

Harry continued to ignore him and stared at his plate instead.

Ron began to pull out his wand just as Professor McGonnagall walked up, "Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?"

"Potter is sitting at our table, Professor, I wanted to know why."

"Mr. Potter has transferred to Gryffindor at my request, Mr. Weasley. I believe that is enough, don't you?"

Ron relaxed his grip on his wand, "Yes, Professor."

"All the same, Mr. Weasley, I'd like you to help the first years with the passwords."

"Yes, Professor," and he walked away quickly, as if he wished to keep far away from Harry.

Soon after the desserts had appeared, Ginny slid over to the seat across from Harry, "Brilliant! You are here!"

Harry smiled, "For the moment."

"So, Ron looked pretty mad."

"Weasley tempers take a while to cool, and nearly killing him in potions last year didn't help."

"You also saved his life with that bezoar," Ginny reminded him.

"But I accidentally poisoned him first.'

"Oh well. All is well that ends well, so they say."

"So they do.'

The talking stopped when Professor McGonnagall stood up to speak, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, new students and old! I wish to point out to the first years that the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden to those without permission, and that the East Tower is currently off-limits because it is being repaired for new classrooms. Off to bed, all of you! I'll see you in the morning!"

Harry stood and offered his arm to Ginny, and she, giggling most unlike her, took it and began to walk with him.

"How do we get there?" Harry asked as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"This way," she pointed and began to lead him toward a staircase.

After climbing all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady closed right in front of him, "Can I help you?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry pulled out the letter from McGonnagall and showed it to her, "Professor McGonnagall transferred me to the Gryffindor House."

She nodded and asked them the password.

"Fawkes," Ginny told her and the portrait swung open.

"After you," Harry gestured to the now visible common room.

"Thank you," Ginny climbed through and stood in front of the hole, allowing Harry to arrive unnoticed.

"Get away from him Ginny!" Ron Weasley had made his presence known.

"From who?"

"Potter!"

"Why?"

"Because he's a Slytherin!"

"No, he's a Gryffindor."

"Oh, shut up, Ron, and sit down before you do something stupid," Hermione Granger appeared at Ron's side and pulled him toward their corner.

XXX

Harry soon found that nearly everyone in Gryffindor House shared Ron's sentiment. He obviously wasn't welcomed with open arms.

Lucky for him, Ginny _was_ welcoming. Ever since he had saved her from the Chamber, she had been a great friend to the Slytherin boy, and now that he was a Gryffindor, her friendship probably saved his life.

But she couldn't be everywhere with him. Not only did their classes differentiate, but also Ron Weasley did what he could to drive them apart. Not that it ever worked, of course.

So it was inevitable that Harry got into trouble with Ron.

XXX

"So, Potter," Ron said scathingly during Potions, "What is your interest in my sister?"

"Why? Do you want to watch? That pretty perverted, Weasley."

"That's it, Potter, I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel."

"Where and when, tough guy?"

"The Astronomy Tower, midnight tomorrow."

"Fine with me."

"Hermione Granger's my second, who's yours?"

Harry felt his stomach drop, though he was careful not to show it, "I'll let you know," he started to measure his armadillo bile and refused to speak for the rest of the lesson.


	3. Ron's Discovery

"So, Ginny, will you be my second?" Harry asked after he related the story.

"Of course I will. Besides I doubt you will need any help anyway."

"Oh? How so?"

They were sitting in the common room. Harry in a chair, and Ginny, with two empty seats beside him, mind you, was sitting in his lap, "Because I watched you in that maze during the tournament. You kicked ass."

"Yes," he nodded, "Yes, I did," and, though he was careful not to show it, he began to think about Cedric's death. Again. And that always lead to Sirius nearly falling through the Veil.

Ron suddenly appeared from the boy's dormitories, "GINERVA WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I'm spending time with my friend, Ron. Like you and Hermione? You know?"

"GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" he stepped over and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me, Ronald, or you will regret it."

"Not till I get you away from _him,_" he announced venomously.

"Harry has a name, Ronald, and if you don't let go of me, I'll hex you into next week. I'm in the DA too."

At this, Ron dropped her hand, of course, he'd also torn her from Harry's lap, upset several pieces of furniture, a lot of people, and, naturally, the witch most capable of performing the Bat-Bogey Hex. Must love karma, "I'm writing to Mum, Ginny," he said quietly.

"Don't bother," Ginny gave him enough time to close his eyes before punching him. Hard. And knocking him out in the process.

"Milady?" Harry offered her his arm and she giggled as if she hadn't just decked her brother.

"Thank you, kind sir. Where shall we go?"

"The library, so that I may prepare to fight for your honor."

"I think that you can forget about fighting. Ron's not going anywhere anytime soon."

XXX

"I don't get what she sees in that jerk!" Ron continued to rant to Hermione, who was busy trying to remove his black eye. They were currently in the Library because Hermionee had wanted to find a remedy for bruises.

"I heard you the first six times, Ron," she said crossly, "You needn't repeat yourself."

"Tell me why she likes him, 'Mione."

"You are hopeless, Ron. He's always been nothing but polite and Ginny likes him because he saved her life, even though no Weasley that he has ever met has liked him."

"I don't get it."

"And you never will if you don't talk to Harry and-"

"Since when do you call Potter 'Harry'?"

She smiled, "Since he was kind enough to escort me through Hogsmede."

"WHAT?"

Hermione put a hand over his mouth, "Shut up or you'll get us thrown out," she hissed.

"Is that why they wrote that article about you being with him?"

"Yes."

"Why did you go with him?"

"Oh don't be a prat. We had just broken up…"

"For the second time?" Ron asked for clarification.

"The last time. You left with Dean and Seamus and I didn't have anyone to go wit. Harry saw me on the way across the grounds and asked where you were. When I told him, he asked if I wanted company and told him yes. He was really sweet, paying for every book I bought and then treating me to a butterbeer at Three Broomsticks."

"So, first he dates my girlfriend…"

"Ex-girlfriend."

"…and then he makes the move on my sister."

"You are going to have to get over that one. She isn't going to stop hanging around with him because you _order_ her to. She probably won't stop, no matter what anyone says."

"She will when Potter finds someone new," Ron muttered.

"What? Harry isn't like that Ron. He'd rather stay with some he hated, forever, than try to break it off. Besides, how many girls has he ever had?"

"There was that thing with Cho Chang…"

"Which lasted all of two weeks, and it only lasted that long because they only had one date. Then Cedric was killed…"

"Good thing she got out of that quick. Potter might have come after her next."

"Do you really think that he did it? Dumbledore told us it was You-know-Who…"

"Not seriously. Since when does Dumbledore lie?"

"So, we were talking about his girlfriends…there was Gina Spence. He took her to the Yule Ball."

"And she wasn't to inclined to hang around, either."

"Well, Ron, I think you've got a duel to lose, so start looking."


	4. Duel Indeed

It is rumored that the very first duel held in the Astronomy Tower was between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. While the results are unknown, it is customary of each House to toast their first Heads of Houses as the victor on the thirteenth of September. This duel started a long tradition of duels between all Houses in the Tower.

This infamous dueling floor is where Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry found themselves on the day of September the thirteenth.

"Ready, Potter?"

"Ready to win."

Hermione stood on the side, in between them both, "Bow to your opponent."

The bowed, Ron inclining his head slightly, and Harry bowing deeply, as was his custom in Slytherin. No matter whom he was facing, Harry bowed lowly, to implicate that he was unafraid. He always called up Protego when he did this; Harry was brave, not stupid.

"One…two…three," Hermione called, moving as far away from them as she could.

"Dimitulus," Harry called immediately, a flash of silver light shooting from his wand, hitting Ron square in the chest.

Ron reeled back from the hut and his hair began to grow alarmingly. Ot twisted as though it were alive, wrapping around Ron's arms as though it were a fast-growing ivy.

Ron, using the only spell he could without speaking, fired off a Stupefy, which bounced off of Harry's shield and hurtled toward the sky. Though now his hair had managed to take Ron off his feet.

"Harry Potter wins!" Hermione yelled.

XXX

Ron lay in the Hospital Wing; under observation for all the bruises his hair had done him.

Ginny reported to Harry, however, that what he'd really hurt was his pride.

"You are the only reason he isn't laughing about how stupid this is," Ginny said, matter-of-factly, "If anyone else had trounced him, excluding Malfoy, he wouldn't care."

"I know."

"I think you should go see him."

"You've said."

"You are going to have to get him to forgive you if you want to come to the Burrow for Christmas."

Harry's heartbeat quickened. Though he spent his holidays with Sirius and Remus at Black Manor, going to the Burrow, even for a visit sounded wonderful. Especially if the company was to be Ginny.

"I'll go talk to him," Harry decided.

"Good. But before you go, I'd suggest getting some food from the kitchens to smuggle in."

"Only if I can use your map."

Ginny smiled and went to retrieve the Marauder's Map that the twins had given her.

AN: It's a little short, but it does set up the make up of the two rather nicely, don't you think?


	5. DA Meeting 1

"So," Ron said.

"So," Harry answered.

"You won."

"I usually do."

Ron lapsed back into silence, thinking hard. He really wasn't good at this sort of thing, "You know all these spells. How did you learn them?"

"I have a dangerous enemy."

"You-know-who?"

"Yes. Did you ever ask Neville about the Prophecy?"

Ron nodded. Neville had told he and Hermione about his near-starring roll last year, "You have to be the one who kills him?"

"Yes."

"So, you know a lot of useful spells, right?"

"Yes," Harry said cautiously.

"And you know the Patronis Charm."

"Yes. Is this going somewhere?"

"And nobody else can teach us."

"I don't know about that…"

"So will you come to the DA meeting?"

"Whoa, that was a big jump."

"I know it would mean a lot to Ginny…" Ron said suggestively.

"Damn."

"Is that a yes?"

"When do I show up?"

AN: This is a real turning point for Ron. Not only has he realized Harry is a good guy, he also uses Ginny as bait to get Harry to do what he should. Read on:

PS: There is a time lapse here.

"Today, we're starting Patronis Charms," Hermione began, and continued, as excited whispering began, "And since I couldn't find anything on it in the Library," a few snickers here, "Ron has found us a teacher that knows what he's doing," she turned to face said teacher, "Harry?"

Harry, who had stood unnoticed in the shadows, sighed and stepped forward. The entire room was deathly silent, "Great job, Hermione, maybe you should tell Flitwick how to quiet his classes down."

"What the hell is this?" Zacharius (sp?) Smith asked, "Why is there a Slytherin here?"

"Former Slytherin," Harry corrected.

"Harry is the only student in the school who can do the charm properly. It's either him, or we don't learn it."

"Then I'm leaving," Smith announced and left the room. The whispering had increased and there were a large amount of people who obviously wished to join him.

"If you don't want to learn how just because I'm a former Slytherin, then you are free to go. I only teach people who want to learn."

There were a few distinct mumbles, but no one followed Smith's example.

"Good," Harry walked over to a trunk that had been rattling since the start of "class", "This," he said, "As you probably remember, contains a Boggart. When I open it, it'll turn into a Dementor when it sees me."

He turned to Hermione, "I need you to be ready with the _Riddikulus_ charm."

He turned and looked back to the crowd, "And a volunteer to go first."

Ginny stepped forward, "I volunteer."

"Okay. First think of a happy memory. Then concentrate on that memory and say _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_, _Expecto Patronum_," Ginny repeated to himself.

AN: Grrrrrrrrrrrr. I'm experiencing writer's block. Or maybe it's typist block. I can't put it down. I know what happens next, but I thought you would want to read this. HC


	6. DA Meeting 2

Harry sent sparks at the trunk's lock. It gave a lurch and the lid popped open. The Bogart-Dementor reared its head.

"NOW!" Harry yelled, as the voices of his parents began to fog his brain.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Ginny yelled and a misty object appeared.

Harry collapsed to the floor and passed out.

XXX

When Harry awoke, he was looking up at Ginny, "Harry! I'm so sorry, I wasn't fast enough and you collapsed and…"

"Ginny breathe," Harry ordered, shaky from his ordeal and Ginny's hysteria, "We need chocolate."

Hermione gave some she had found in crates to the pair and everyone affected adversely, not pausing to speak, only to give Harry a tight smile. He returned it.

"You did fine, Ginny," Harry assured her after she had eaten the chocolate.

"But you collapsed—"

"I always collapsed when they get too close. I'm fine, really."

He turned to face the rest of the group, "You saw what Ginny did, right?" a few nods, "Then practice for next week."

After the DA left, Ginny asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?"

"I'm fine, Ginny. It happened all the time when we had all those Dementors here."

Hermione nodded, "I'd heard something about that. Are you sure you shouldn't go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, really, its fine."

"Well, I'm going to see Ron. He could use some company."

XXX

Harry sat in the Library, writing a letter to Remus,

_Dear Remus,_

_I know I promised that I would stay away from Dementors and I'm sorry that I worried you and Sirius. I was teaching the Defense Association how to drive them off and it got a little out of control. Please tell Sirius NOT to come up here like last time._

_Harry_

Harry nodded; this would help Remus calm Sirius down. When Voldemort retuned, Sirius had insisted on placing a sensor on Harry. It informed them whenever something possibly dangerous happened and Harry found it annoying beyond belief.

Harry climbed up to the Owlery and located Hedwig's white feathers among a sea of brown.

"Take this to Remus, Hedwig, and when Sirius starts to come up here and yank me out of school, peck him until he says he won't."

Hedwig hooted and took off through the largest window. Harry watched her for a moment and then left to visit Ron.

XXX

If this is short, somebody say something. Is it me? Really? You wouldn't lie to me, would you? HC


	7. An Appointment Made

AN: Would you rather have long chapters every month or two, or would you like a short chapter every week or two?

Just thought I'd throw that out there. HC

XXX

The first Hogsmede trip of the year was looming closer. Harry grew decidedly more nervous with every passing second. This time he would ask Ginny to come with him and not flake out and go alone.

The clocks now seemed to run at double speed. Harry was given thousands of opportunities to ask her, but he failed to do so.

Suddenly it was a week away. Five days. Three days. Two days. The night before. He had to ask her now.

He found her in the Common Room, doing some reading for Charms, "Hi Ginny."

She looked up and smiled, "Hello, Harry."

He sat in the seat beside her, "So I was wondering if-" he said, just as she was saying, "Would you like to-"

They laughed and Ginny said, "You go first."

His palms started to sweat, "WouldyouliketogotoHogsmedewithme?"

She laughed again, "What?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to Hogsmede with me?"

"You mean, like a date?"

Harry nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd love to go."

Harry smile with relief, "Great. I'll meet you at the gate."

She kissed his cheek, "Sure."

Someone snapped a picture, "Creevey!" Harry yelled and exploded after the small boy, "I want that film Creevey!"

The whole room was laughing at the boys running out the portrait.

XXX

At breakfast the next morning, a small owl landed on Harry's plate. It held out its note than hooted and took off.

Harry took the piece of parchment, wrapped into a tight roll, and read it,

_Mr. Potter,_

Please join me in the headmaster's office directly after breakfast. DO NOT BE SEEN! The password will be the same as the one to Gryffindor Tower until you use it once. Please be PUNCTUAL.

_Professor McGonnagall_

Harry stood from the table and walked over to Ginny, "Something's come up, Gin, I'll meet you later."

"Okay."

Harry pecked her on the cheek and walked out of the Great Hall.

He watched all around him as he walked to the office, carefully making sure no one saw him. But someone did see him ascend the golden staircase to Dumbledore's former office.

XXX

Harry was feeling nervous. The last time he'd gone to this office, he'd been resorted into Gryffindor.

XXX

Three days before the term started, a very hung-over Sirius dropped off Harry at the school, "Be good," Sirius had said, "I'll see you at Christmas."

"_Maybe."_

"_You will. I'll pick you up two days after break starts."_

"_Whatever."_

_Harry watched Sirius's motorbike drive off over the forest. Though he would never have admitted it, he was still feeling shocked over Dumbledore's death. He was even more shocked, however, that he cared. _He, _a Slytherin, had cared. This was something totally new for the boy, to care about an adult. Hell, the only other person he'd cared for at the time had been Ginny._

_His early arrival was for security and Sirius's state of mind and, though it was a little annoying, it was nice to be the only student at Hogwarts. He could use the Library to finish his homework, speak to the teachers (as long as he did not outright disturb them) and eat in the kitchens with Dobby the elf for company._

_Professor McGonnagall jerked him out of his thoughts, "Mr. Potter, please come with me," and she lead him to the headmaster's office._

_She sat in Dumbledore's old chair and motioned for Harry to sit across the desk. He sat and she eyed him quietly, "Mr. Potter, I believe that you are currently in the Slytherin House."_

_Harry nodded._

"_And now that Professor Snape has left—"_

"_They haven't found him yet?" Harry interrupted._

_Snape had disappeared after Dumbledore's death last June._

"_No, I'm afraid not. Now, as I was saying, now that he has left, the Slytherin House may become a more hostile place to be."_

_Harry nodded._

"_So, I believe it in your best interest to ReSort you."_

_Harry nodded again, "That will be fine, Professor."_

_McGonnagall took out her wand and summoned the Sorting Hat from its place. It landed on Harry's head._

"Ah, Mr. Potter," it had said, "What a surprise."

I doubt it, _Harry thought._

"_So right you are. Ah well, I suppose you wish to be Sorted."_

Not especially.

Professor McGonnagall wishes you to be Sorted. So you shall be a GRYFFINDOR!" 

XXX

Harry awoke, so to speak, in front of the office door. He knocked.

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned the knob and walked in.

XXX

Cliffie! Mwa Ha Ha Ha Hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!

I love all of you who put me on alert! 34 Authors and 52 different Stories.

: -( But I only have 24 reviews (The reviewers rock by the way). Can somebody else R and R? HC


	8. An Appointment Kept

"Mr. Potter. I am glad to see you again."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I believe you spoke with Professor Dumbledore's portrait?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Then you will be interested to know of the location of a Horcrux."

Harry sat up straighter, "Yes, indeed, Professor."

"I believe I know the location of an object belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"What is it, Professor?"

She eyed him a moment, "Her quill."

"Where is it, Professor?"

"Somewhere here."

"At Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Though it was difficult, I managed to retrieve a new memory. From Lucius Malfoy."

"May I see it?"

McGonnagall took out a bottle of silver liquid and poured it into a small bowl beside her.

Harry took a deep breath and plunged his hand into a memory.

XXX

Due to technical error, the memory of Lucius Malfoy cannot be seen at this time. You'll just have to find out from Harry.

XXX

We now return to our story, already in progress.

XXX

"Did you understand what the hag said?" McGonnagall asked.

"I think she said 'Raven's feather is under the first stone'."

"Yes, that's it."

"What does it mean?"

" 'Raven's feather' is Ravenclaw's quill…"

"So it may be. Now perhaps you will be able to find the first stone?"

"I'll try, Professor."

"Now I believe Miss Weasley is waiting for you in Hogsmede?"

Harry's cheeks reddened, "Yes, Professor."

"Good day, Mr. Potter," she turned and began to watch the memory before her.

"Good day, Professor," Harry stood and left the office, puzzling over his clue, _the first stone_, he thought, _the first of what?_

XXX

"Harry!"

Harry smiled, "Hello Ginny."

She reached up and pulled him down beside her. They were now both sitting in Three Broomsticks, across from Ron and Hermione.

"Where'd you go?" Ron, who had been recently discharged from the Infirmary, asked.

"McGonnagall wanted to see about something."

"What was it, then?"

Harry began to whisper, though, in the crowded pub, it would have been difficult to hear anyone, "About destroying Voldemort."

"Don't say that name!" Ron hissed, looking about.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, grow up Ronald."

Ron ignored her, "So you're the other bloke from that Prophesy?"

Harry stared at him, "How did you know about that?"

Ron shrugged, "Neville told us."

"Yes. I'm the guy that got stuck with the job."

Ginny squeezed his hand, "So what did McGonnagall say?"

"She found one of Voldemort's Horcruxes—at Hogwarts."

Hermione was the only one who was shocked by this, "_One_ of them? How many did he make?"

"Six."

Hermione's mouth dropped open—then she fainted.

"Oi! Rosemerta! Got any smelling salts?" Ron shouted as Ginny checked her friend's pulse.

The proprietor opened a drawer and pulled out a potion, "This should work."

Ron took it from her and forced it down Hermione's throat. After a moment, she awoke sputtering.

"Thanks Rosemerta."

"No problem."

Hermione stared at Harry, "He'd made _six_ of those damn things?"

"Hermione!"

Her cheeks reddened, "I'm sorry. How many do we know of?"

Harry started counting, "We've got Riddle's diary, and his uncle's ring and we still have to find Hufflepuff's tea cup, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's quill and the snake."

"So McGonnagall found—"

"Ravenclaw's quill. She thinks its here, but the only clue we have is that it's under 'the first stone'."

"First stone of what? Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."

Ginny grabbed his hand, "We'll find out together!"

Hermione smiled, "Of course we will."

Ron hit Harry's shoulder, "You're one of us now, mate, and we help each other."

Harry smiled, "That's great, Ron. So, to the Library?"

"Of course."

XXX

Now I need you to do me a favor. Please read my story, Harry Potter and the True Marauders,and tell me if I should write a sequel.

Please?

You're not doing it!

Pretty please?

And if you've got a second, you might review this story.

I love you all! (It's platonic, don't worry) : - ) HC


	9. The First, First Stone

_What could it possibly mean by the first stone?_ Harry asked himself as he paced, _First of what?_

Harry had not stopped thinking about the riddle for three days.

Ginny sat in a nearby chair, watching Harry intensely. She stood, "I think you need a break, Harry."

He shook his head, still pacing, "No time. Horcrux under first stone. Must find it."

Ginny took his hand and began pulling him toward the portrait hole, "Driving yourself crazy won't do you any good."

Harry let her pull him outside. She stopped at the lakeshore and pushed him into a sitting position.

"So. What do we know?"

"Something or Ravenclaw's, probably her quill, is underneath the first stone. We don't know what first it means."

"Well, where would you find stone at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked up, "The castle!"

"Right. Now we just need you now which first."

"Well, it could mean the first stone of the building. Maybe the foundations?"

"It could be the corner stone."

"Yeah, but where's that?"

Ginny took his hand, "I'm sure Hermione has found it in the Library by now."

Harry followed her back up to the castle and into the Library.

Hermione looked up over a huge stack of books, "I found the blueprints!"

Ginny wrinkled her forehead, "The what?"

"Blueprints are plans for a building," Harry said, "Does it say which stone went in first?"

"The base of the Ravenclaw tower."

Harry grabbed them both, "Let's go!"

XXX

"Well that was a waste," Harry said, sitting in a Gryffindor armchair, "Nothing under over or inside that stone."

"That was a clever bit of magic though, Hermione. I didn't know you could hold up a tower!"

Hermione blushed, "It was nothing."

"No need to be modest Hermione," Ron emerged with a stack of books, "You are the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione blushed even deeper, "Thanks Ron," she said softly.

Harry looked from one to the other and then shot Ginny a quizzical look. She was trying very hard not to laugh, "So Ron," Ginny said hastily, "What's with the bedtime reading?"

Ron smirked, "Oh nothing…I just found the first stone."

"Really? Where is it?" Harry asked quickly.

"It's the…"

XXX

Oh cliffie!

Sorry it's been so long, but I've been trying to write a novel.

If you can guess which stone Ron means, I'll give you a cookie.

Review!

HC


	10. The Right, First Stone

"The first stone is the first place You-Know-Who saw when he got to Hogwarts."

Ginny looked at her brother strangely, "Where is that?"

Harry stood up and walked to the portrait hole, "The loading dock!"

XXX

The place where the first years docked from the lake was much the same as it had been. Harry began searching along the grout lines as soon as he got there. He began at the far edge and worked his way to the castle.

He soon found a stone that shifted, "_Libercorpus!_" he thought, pointing at the stone with this wand.

The stone lifted slowly. As soon as an opening was clear, Ginny peered over the edge, "There it is!"

She slowly pushed her hand into the opening, but frowned after a moment, "There's something in the way…"

Harry leaned in to take a look, "I don't see anything…it must be a spell."

Hermione crowded him out of the way, "Let me see…"

She prodded the obstruction with her wand. After a moment, she looked up, "I'll need to look for the counter-spell. Put that stone back and I'll look."

Harry sighed, but lowered the stone back to its original place, "I should have known it wouldn't be easy…"

XXX

Harry stared through the text of another long-winded book, his thoughts on the person across the table from him. Ginny Weasley had been a slight crush for him since third year – not that he'd admit it. But the way she handled being part of Voldemort…it was amazing. He rather wished he could move on so well.

XXX

It's short, it's boring, and it really needed fine tuning, but I'm afraid I've lost track with the story…Oh, well. This is what I got, so don't complain too much. HC


	11. The Horcrux

"Listen Harry. I think I know how to get at that Horcrux."

Harry looked up from his book, "Uh huh."

"Well, it isn't exactly something _wonderful_…"

"Voldemort never is."

"A blood sacrifice should do it."

"_Blood_?"

"Well, your blood. It needs to be from someone powerful…"

Harry sighed and stood, "Go get Ron. I'll see if I can find Ginny. Meet us at the dock."

"Okay."

xXx

Harry found Ginny on the Astronomy tower, "Hey you."

"Hi Harry," she looked out toward the lake.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, not _wrong_ exactly…but not really right either."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

"I know you can help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Hold still," Ginny turned around and began to kiss Harry.

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry sat up in bed, sweating profusely, "What?"

"Hermione may have found a way to that Quill."

"My blood?"

"Yeah… How did you know?"

"I dreamed about it."

"Are you like a Seer or something?"

"Or something," Harry stood and began to dress.

He followed Ron down the stairs to the dock.

Hermione and Ginny were already there, drawing a pentagram around the space in the floor.

"I thought that kinda thing wasn't real."

"This is Dark, Dark magic. We need a little extra power."

Oh."

Hermione stood, "Okay. All you need is to drop your blood on that barrier."

Harry cut his finger with his wand and a drop dripped into the space.

And explosion rocked the cave, sending the four friends in all directions.

xXx

Okay, how was that?

Review! I command you! Please? HC


	12. The End

"Harry! Are you okay?"

Harry groaned and slowly at up, "What happened?"

"I dunno."

Harry looked around. Ron and Hermione were still unconscious, and the walls were covered in something dark. Blood. Harry shuddered.

Ginny looked into the space in the floor. She reached inside and pulled out a brown and silver quill, "I guess it worked."

Harry stood and rubbed his aching muscles, "We'd better get them up to the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah."

xXx

With Ron and Hermione left under the care of Madam Pomphrey, Harry and Ginny took the quill to the Headmistress's office.

McGonnagall was seated at her desk when they knocked, "Come in."

"We found Ravenclaw's quill, Professor."

McGonnagall took the feather from them, "Wonderful. Now we just need to destroy the piece of soul."

She took out her wand and waved it over the quill. It turned a bright green. She said an incantation in a strange language and the feather returned to its former colors.

"That should do it," She placed the feather next to Gryffindor's Sword.

"Thank you Professor."

xXx

"Well that was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah," Harry stared at another book, intent on learning more defensive spells.

xXx

And that is where I leave this story. It is complete. HC


End file.
